Spiderman Homecoming - No Phoning and Fighting
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Peter is doing his usual crime fighting when Tony decided to call, realizing maybe the whole video call in a suit used for fighting crime wasn't the best design choice when the distraction causes a relatively easy fight to cause some serious injury to the little spider kid.


Peter is in a dark alley, five or so bad guys surround him, yet Peter is not intimidated by this, he has his powers and his suit. The civilians are safe which is one less things to worry about and the police on there way. Peter smirked even, "look, I appreciate your motivation but-" a couple of webs, now only three left, "give up."

Out of the three that were left, one held a baseball bat, easy to dodge, the other a knife, slightly more threatening but still easy to dodge, the last held a gun, only one bullet remained, he had said that much out loud earlier, now the gun Peter found scary, yet he knew he only had to dodge a single bullet and it would be harmless. Of course first the man needed to shoot it.

Karen was quiet, letting Peter work, which is why the kid was surprised when the AI suddenly spoke up, "incoming call from Tony Stark."

"I set phone calls to silence," Peter complained dodging a bat and a knife.

"Tony Stark can't be placed on silent."

"I will answer-" the kid was going to say later, but before he could finish half of his view was taken up by the familiar face of Iron Man.

"Hey kid," Tony sounded bored.

"Not now," Peter complained, dodging the knife just in time.

"Kid, I will not be having that attitude," Tony complained, "you Aunt informed me you are later home."

"Mr Stark, I am kinda in the middle of-"

"What did I say about attitude."

Peter was about to respond, but Peter being distracted and having half his view gone, well, a quick hit from behind, wood hit his head and suddenly the ground hit the rest of his body, metal entered his arm and a gun shot could be heard, for a moment Peter felt nothing, then everything.

"Peter?!" Tony realized he made a mistake forcing the phone call.

There was no response from the kid, blood was covering the ground, staining it red, Peter coughed, more blood.

"There is help on the way, hold in there," Tony shouted, about to hang up but then deciding against it, "keep breathing okay?"

No response. The men were silent, still, not believing they had actually managed it.

"Kill him!" one of them shouted, "while we can!"

"Are you insane? There was a video on YouTube where he was seen with Iron Man! Do you want Iron Man after us?"

"Too late," a voice at the end of the alley, there stood Tony, full armour, clearly out of breath from coming so fast, cars behind him, Happy right behind the man, "now this will be simple, drop your weapons and allow them to arrest you and it will be much less painful."

The men did as they were told and Tony was almost disappointed, he wanted to make these people pay, but right now there was something more important, he ran to his kid, Peter was still, blood was coming from his head, from his arm that still had the knife in it, worst of all was his stomach, a bullet somewhere deep inside it, making the kid cough up blood.

"Peter can you hear me?" he asked.

Peter opened his eyes, so very slightly, the only answer Tony needed to be slightly relieved. Tony looked to Happy, who came over, content with letting the other uniformed men take away the criminals.

"We need to get him to a doctor, immediately."

"The fastest we can be is flying him to the facility, but the movement may be a bit much, I can drive him there."

Tony nodded, stepping out of his suit and carefully picking up the kid, "have someone pick up the suit, I don't need it."

Tony moved Peter carefully into the back of the car, and he held the kid close as Happy drove towards the facility, blood covered the car and Tony, he couldn't care less though.

"Peter, you need to stay awake, can you do that?"

Peter gave a small nod.

Tony pulled the kid close, eyes filling with tears, "you are going to be okay, we're going to get you with a doctor and you will be fine."

Peter gave another small nod, Tony wasn't sure Peter heard or understood, but he was grateful for it all the same.

Happy looked at the kid through the mirror, and it hurt, "we're nearly there."

"Thanks," Tony whispered.

Finally Happy stopped, there was already people waiting, with a bed and equipment, ready to take Peter upstairs.

Tony didn't move as the kid was taken away, he just watched, he didn't even do that, he stared down at his hands, not moving until Happy who had gotten out of the drivers seat sat down next to him, placing a hand on his hand.

"You phoned the kid, because you were worried."

"I could have cost him his life."

"Tony, you were trying to help, he'll be fine."

Tony placed his head in his hands, "it was such a stupid little thing."

"Come on Tony, let's get inside."

Tony nodded and followed Happy into the building and to the kitchen where he got a nice warm coffee.

"Friday," Happy spoke, "you will keep us informed on Peter Parker."

"Yes, Sir, right now he is the operating room," Tony froze, "he is stable but has some serious injuries, I will keep you updated on any change."

Happy grabbed Tony's hand, "Tony, you have been operated on many times after battles."

"But I'm not a fifteen year old kid, and I get injured because of my own fault."

"Tony," Happy pushed the coffee towards him, encouraging him to sip at it, "Peter is fine, it is minor operation, he had a healing factor."

This did very little to calm Tony down, and the next four hours were spent, Tony beating himself up, freaking out, sipping coffee, while Happy desperately tried to calm him down. Finally Friday spoke up, "the doctors are finished, the kid has been cleaned up and is resting."

"Room?" Tony asked.

"39OR," Friday spoke, "the door is locked, I will open it for you on arrival."

Tony nodded, "thanks," he then began to move quickly towards the room, entering he saw Peter was awake, tired looking.

"Hey, Mr Stark," he sat up, there was an IV and heart monitor nearby, bandages covered the kid, yet he smiled brightly up at his mentor.

Tony sighed in relief, sitting down next to him, "god, you scared me kid."

Peter frowned, "sorry... guess I just... wasn't paying enough attention."

"Cause I demanded all of it," Tony pointed out, "I shouldn't have forced the call threw, you should have the right to answer when you wish, and I definitely shouldn't have shouted at you..."

"It's fine, you couldn't have known."

"No, Peter, I could have, had I just listened."

Peter looked away then back at him, "we all make mistakes, you were trying to help, and last time you forced a call through you saved hundreds of lives... the tracking device probably saved mine, even if I don't like admitting it... maybe this time it caused more harm, but you couldn't have known that."

Tony looked at the kid, "you were hit, stabbed and shot... and you are trying to comfort me?"

Peter smiled and shrugged.

Tony reached out and carefully hugged Peter, "god, you shouldn't be allowed to be on the street getting in fights," he whispered.

Peter's muscles tensed.

"Don't worry, I know nothing I do will stop you, learnt it the hard way."

Peter relaxed and hugged him back, "thanks."

Tony eventually separated, "come on, you sleep, I need to phone your Aunt May, tell her your good, tomorrow morning we can have breakfast together, talk some new security features for your suit, after that, a movie, pizza and popcorn."

Peter smiled, "now that sounds like a better treatment for a bullet wound then all this stitching."

"I think both combined is probably the safest bet."

"Aw, you are no fun."

"Well, I am the older and more boring."

Peter laughed, and that was all Tony needed to hear to feel a million times better, yes, he would be much more careful from now on, he would add extra security features to the suit and add more security cameras to the town in general, but hey, his kid was okay this time, his kid was strong. And although Tony would no doubt have nightmares about Peter lying on the cold ground bleeding out, for months to come, at least he knew that when he woke up, the kid would be fine, smiling, laughing, crime fighting.


End file.
